Life Left Behind
by twilight harry potter101
Summary: She hadn't expected to see him again. He had left her for dead. She had left him to die on Lian Yu. She thought it was a fair trade. Therefore, she was very surprised when she went to a business meeting and found him. She wanted revenge though. She just didn't know for what.
1. As I Lay Dying

AN: Please tell me if I should continue this or not. I'm not sure if I like it.

I had never really considered this. I should have, but I instead misguidedly believed he would help me. I was wrong. He was cruel, selfish, and incapable of love. Yet, lying alone in a jungle on an almost-deserted island, I found I couldn't blame him. He had a future ahead of him, something I lacked even before now. I would miss cuddling next to him in the plane. I would miss our lessons. I would miss how he would nervously check on me after we were alone. I would miss him giving me first pick on food.

He and I first met when my boat crashed here a year ago. By then, he had been here for two years. Two too many years, unfortunately. He used to be a billionaire brat, but he was the most down to earth man I had ever met. I gasped for breath, wishing for nothing more than to see his face once again. Then, there he was. He stood above me, looking down in horror. I knew why, too. My body was covered in blood. My throat was hoarse from screaming in pain. The arrow was still in my leg, just as the dagger was still in my side.

"Ollie!" I breathed, the word coming naturally even as I gasped for breath. He had tears brewing, and I knew they were true. I was wrong. He truly was a good person. A weight lifted off my chest at that thought.

"Lin?" he asked, though he obviously knew it was me. He seemed to want to hold me and recoil away from me at the same time. He and I both knew I was dying. Even with medicine some people would die, and we were fresh out of miracles. Even so, I had to smile at him.

"I'm going to go to get stuff to try to heal you," he told me. I knew it was useless. No one could save me. I savored the sight of him. He was awe-inspiring with his confidence. I felt myself fading as he left.

"I'm going to save you. But it's going to hurt," I heard a voice tell me as I drifted. I didn't want this person to save me though. I knew I was a lost cause. I couldn't tell him, as I then lost consciousness.


	2. Of Oliver Queen

**A/N: Thank you to Kylie Winchester, WildCat01, LittleJ36, and Pharaonin for following this story. And thank you to everyone who is reading it. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. That said, here it is.**

"You can't be serious?" I asked in utter disbelief. Many years ago I was found by a man named Ivo while dying. He was a despicable excuse for a human being. Every day I wished he would have left me for death even though I now was semi-happy. He deserved death though and I hoped that one day I could give it to him.

I first escaped him after a year of being in his captivity. I went home to my family and got a job at a local business. I became close to the CEO of the company and as he had no family and considered me family he left me his business. He passed away last year. Right now I was talking to my assistant Diane, whom was telling me about the partner CEOs for Queen's Consolidated, which my company was trying to enter a deal with. Of course, why should I be surprised that one of the CEOs is named Oliver Queen. He left me for dead and I survived. I want revenge though. Fortunately for me I know just how to do it.

"I am though," Diane told me. She had a way of stating the complete obvious. It was annoying sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Why do I have to be at this meeting?" I finally asked. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. We had been over this just about ten times. Of course she would remember that.

"You are the CEO of Pfaff Incorporated. You know Steve wanted you to do this," she explained. I sighed and admitted defeat.

"Fine. I'll be there but I won't be happy about it," I grumbled angrily to her. She, much to my chagrin, only laughed.

"There was never any doubt that you'd be there," she told me calmly. I wanted to scream at her, but instead, I only walked away. I knew my priorities. Right now, I had to prepare. In only a few days, I would be face to face with Oliver Queen. However, I knew I couldn't destroy him without destroying everything he loves. People were going to die so he could suffer. I was better than him though. He needed to learn he messed with the wrong person. I needed to start my plan. In order to do that, I needed Laurel Lance and Thea Queen.

Oliver underestimated me on the island. He thought I wasn't capable of killing. I wanted him to know it was me that was doing all of this. I wanted him to suffer like I suffered. I wasn't the same girl he met at the island. He would see me for who I am. By the time I am done with him, he will beg for death because there will be nothing left for him. Only then will I be kind enough to kill him.


	3. Hell on Earth

**A/N: Well, here's the third chapter. Please review. I'd really love it. That said, here you go.**

Some people believe revenge is for the weak. I think it's for those who are strong enough to admit they were once weak. For so long, I was weak. Oliver made me weak. I don't know why, but I'm now thinking of an interesting conversation he and I once had.

_"What were you like before you came here?" I asked Oliver. We both were in the plane. He was training me._

_"I wasn't a very good person. I went to parties, I cheated on my girlfriend, and I got into drunken exchanges with the paparazzi. I even stole a taxi once. Overall, I was weak. I didn't see how lucky I was until I didn't have it," he told me._

_"I was in juvy for a year when I was younger. When I got out, my parents didn't want me back. I begged them not to, but they sent me away. I found a nice family. I was selfish though. I didn't take my chance, and now I can't," I finally admitted._

I shook my head. I couldn't do this. Not now. I am so close. Tomorrow I go to Starling City. I can start my plans tomorrow. I closed my eyes and once again remembered.

_"Help! Please help me!" I called desperately. I was alone. There was no one to help me. There had to be, though. This trap had to have been set up by someone._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a man asked. He wore a green hood, and his hair was longer._

_"I was on a ship and we crashed. I was the only survivor," I told him, "Now can you get me down from here?"_

_He shot an arrow and it was aimed perfectly to release me. I tumbled to the ground._

_"My name is Oliver Queen," he told me, " and welcome to hell on Earth."_

Oliver was right about Lian Yu being hell on Earth. He was somehow right. I needed to plan though. Soon, Oliver Queen, or The Hero, would meet his match.

Oliver loved his sister, of course. This was true. He wouldn't be happy if she disappeared. She worked late nights at her night club. Nobody would notice she was gone until it was too late.

I would not kill Thea Queen, but Oliver doesn't know that. It is time to see how far Oliver will go to save his sister. Also, even if he did beat me, he would have difficulty if his sister found out who he was.


	4. The Meeting of Thea Queen

**A/N: Here's chapter four. Also, I posted a poll related to this asking about where I should go with this. Check it out and please review.**

I walked into the conference room of Queen Consolidated. Oliver and Felicity Smoak were talking over by the window. Isobel Rochev was sitting in a chair. As I entered, she rose.

"I'm so glad you could make it," she told me coldly. I nodded, and we all sat down, with Felicity leaving the room quickly.

The rest of the meeting ended quickly. Oliver was distracted, but at the end of the meeting he stepped in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, trying not to think too much about him.

"Where have you been?" he asked me, "I thought you were dead."

"You wished I was dead," I corrected him easily. It was easier to hate him now. I had to admit he was a good actor. I almost believed he was happy to see me. Just then, the door opened and Felicity entered.

"Oliver, I- do you two know each other?" she asked, seeing us together.

"I suppose you could say that," I said as I started circling her, "So this is your newest toy. I certainly hope she doesn't break like all the rest."

"What do you mean?" he asked me, looking very nervous. Then again, I did just threaten him.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of Laurel. I'm sure you wouldn't want to relive Sarah or Shado. I certainly don't want a repeat of me," I told him, smiling like I just won the lottery.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked, finally gaining the courage to speak.

"I'm Lin. I'm your worst nightmare. I'm coming for you," I told both of them as I walked casually out the door.

_"Where am I?" I called out desperately, "Oliver, help!"_

_"You're on my ship," the man told me, "I'm Jacob Slain."_

_"Why am I here? What do you want with me? Where's Oliver?" I demanded. Jacob chuckled._

_"You are here because I found you dying on an island. I want to do my experiments on you. As for Oliver, he's the one that left you to die," he told me. I closed my eyes._

_"I don't believe you. Oliver will look for me. You're lying," I said._

_"How would I get to you if Oliver was there?" he asked. I ignored him._

_"I don't believe you," I reminded him as he left._

"Who are you and where am I?" a voice demanded. I turned and smiled.

"Hello Thea Queen. We're going to get to know each other," I told her.


	5. Convincing the Queen

**A/N: Here's chapter five. Don't forget to check out my poll and to review. For all of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, thank you. I really appreciate it.**

_The pain was all-consuming. I couldn't think of anything else. I could think about Oliver, though. Could he have left me to die? Surely he would have found me if he looked. We were still near the island. Slain had shown me just to taunt me._

_I had been on this ship for a month. I was tortured daily. They did the torture for fun. They didn't want to know anything. I was done, though. I was giving up._

Thea Queen sat in front of me, tied to the chair I had her in.

"Do you know why I chose to kidnap you?" I asked her carefully. She closed her eyes.

"You want money," she said. I smiled, knowing this girl would devour any information I gave her.

"I want revenge. You're the way I'm getting it," I told her.

"Look, my mom was only trying to save my brother and I, she told me.

"Not on your mother," I told her. She looked confused, "On your brother."

"How do you know my brother?" she asked.

"We met on Lian Yu. He saved me, got me to fall in love with him. Then he left me for death," I told her. She looked horrified.

"My brother wouldn't do that," she protested weakly. I could tell, though. She didn't believe it herself. I sighed, rolling up one side of my shirt.

"What is that?" she asked me. She was staring at the scar.

It had been a very painful scar. There was one straight line, just long enough to be a blade. Surrounding that were smaller straight lines, all smaller blades.

"Your brother did this to me," I told her. It wasn't a complete lie. Slain had done it to serve as a reminder. A reminder that Oliver had handed me over. I looked into her tear-filled eyes and knew I'd made my point. Getting up, I escorted her back to her 'cell.'

_"You'll never escape, Lin," Slain called. I chuckled at the irony._

_"I already have!" I yelled back. I smiled as I breathed fresh air for the first time in a year._

_"Watch out, Ollie. I'm coming for you," I chuckled, pulling up my hood and walking away. My revenge would come._


	6. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now that it's summer I'm hoping to finally finish updating this story. That said, enjoy.**

_I stepped onto the land, grinning. It was so beautiful. This was the unforgettable California beach._

_"Get her!" I heard Slain call. I broke into a run again. Up ahead, there was a street. I dashed into it, and into the city._

I walked quickly down the street. I wanted to get to my new 'home' in Starling City. I had left Thea over an hour ago, so she shouldn't be dead. All the same, I wished to check on her.

There was an alley that I had to pass through to get to where Thea was. I ducked quickly into the alley. Oliver probably hadn't realized I took his sister yet. He probably thought I would leave Starling City. I chuckled at the thought. There was a thud right in front of me, and suddenly I was pushed against the wall.

"Where's my sister?" Oliver demanded. I smiled sweetly at Roy as I knee Oliver, easily slipping out of his grip.

"She's safe for now," I told him. He looked at me angrily, his 'Arrow' voice resonating.

"Where is she? Tell me right now or I'll kill you," he said.

"You could kill me," I admitted, "but you'd never find your sister if you did. I somehow doubt you'll risk her life to kill me."

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver pleaded. Looking into his eyes, I felt tears come to mine.

"You left me, Oliver. You left me and I almost died. I wished I died. I can't just forgive you for that," I told him. I wiped my eyes, letting the anger retake control.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I wanted to save you. I'm sorry I failed," he looked vulnerable.

"I was right next to the island on a ship getting tortured. You didn't care I was gone, Oliver. You never did. Your sister will be fine. She knows who you are now so she'll be prepared. She'll hate you. She'll hate you because I do," I told him. I smiled, knowing he would be devastated. I was right. He looked at me with the same hurt eyes I fell in love with. I felt myself going back to believing him. I bolted.

_"I love you," I said quietly to him. He smiled the smile that got tons of women to fall in love with him._

_"I love you, too," he said back. I climbed onto the bed with him, laying my head on his chest. His arms encircled me._

_"What is the thing you miss the most?" I asked him curiously. I heard a light laugh._

_"Ice cream. Sure, there are other things, but I miss ice cream the most," he admitted. I laughed, too, because it was completely Oliver._

_"I miss tacos, all Mexican food really," I admitted. I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head._

_"Someday we'll eat ice cream and tacos together," he promised. I grinned._

_"Yeah, we will," I agreed. I snuggled closer to his chest, drifting gently off to sleep in his arms._


	7. Arrows and Smoak

**A/N: Here's chapter seven. I hope you enjoy and please review. You'd make me very happy.**

The Arrow is a fitting name for Oliver. I heard it today. Arrows have a certain beauty to them. Then, suddenly, they hurt you. The hurt doesn't diminish the beauty, but it makes it harder to look at. You don't really look at an arrow that is slowly being soaked with your blood.

I think of Felicity Smoak. She doesn't know. I think it's too late for her, like it was for me. I should tell her anyways. It may not work out, but I don't want to feel guilty for her getting hurt. When I got hurt it devastated me. I wished someone would have warned me, even if it's illogical because no one could.

I see Felicity leave Queen's Consolidated, heading for the parking garage. Acting quickly, I put the chloroform over her mouth and nose. She jerked several times. Suddenly, she slumped to the ground. I grinned, dragging her to my car. I pushed her into the car, still grinning.

I hoped Felicity would change her mind about Oliver. If not, things would not go well.

_"Mom? Dad?" I called groggily. My mind was filled with images, "Ryan?"_

_I was terrified. I heard a crack. The sound of the ship. I had to find them. I would find them. I couldn't leave without them._

_"Lin? Lin where are you?" my mother called. Water started to seep in. I heard screaming._

_"Mom! I'm in our rooms! Please come on!" I yelled, teary-eyed. No one answered. I opened the doors. Bodies littered the floor. Ryan looked like he was calling out. Everyone looked terrified._

_"There. That's everyone. We should get going before this thing sinks. The boss will be happy," a man said. I closed the door, not wanting to get caught, and sank to the floor, devastated. Everyone I loved was ... dead. I opened the door a crack, slipping through. There was no noise. I went to the deck. There were two lifeboats ready. I got ready to go._

I shook the memory away. I didn't want to think about it. I would convince Felicity against Oliver. If I didn't, she would work perfectly for my plan to break Oliver.


	8. The Other Side

**A/N: This chapter is all in Oliver's point of view. Tell me what you think and enjoy.**

I am having a very bad week. My ex-girlfriend, whom I loved and thought was dead, wants to kill me. She kidnapped my sister and now she's taken Felicity. I don't understand why she hates me.

For a second I thought I saw my Lin when I confronted her about kidnapping Thea. Then she went back to this revenge-filled drone.

My team is with me, all of us quiet. The fact that Felicity isn't here is so wrong.

"How do you know Lin, Oliver?" Dig finally asks. I take a deep breath. They need to know.

"I met Lin on Lian Yu. She had gotten caught in a trap I had set. I released her and we worked together. Eventually we fell in love. I never was prepared for her. I was used to it being just me, but we worked together. WE survived. Then one day she started screaming for me. I ran to where she was. She was so bloody. I loved her, so I told her I'd be right back. I went to get medical supplies, we were close to one of our caves. When I got back, she was gone. I tried to find her but she wasn't anywhere. I didn't stop looking but I couldn't find her. She was gone and I was devastated. I tried to find her but she wasn't there. Eventually, I gave up. I almost died of heartbreak. I barely survived. When I got off the island, I tried to forget. I put her to the side of my mind. I can't believe she would do this, though. This isn't her," I confessed.

"Don't worry, Oliver. We'll find them all. Then, we'll help Lin," Dig said. I smiled at the reassurance.


	9. Remembrance

**A/N: So this chapter is only flashbacks. Enjoy.**

_"You're amazing, you know that?" I grinned. In front of me, Oliver had my favorite weapon of his out, his bow. He smiled that smile of his, the one that I had tried millions of times to copy without success._

_"I am, am I?" he questioned. He continued smiling. I saw the playfulness in his eyes just before I turned and darted._

_"Catch me if you can!" I called. I didn't hear a reply. I continued my running, feeling so calm._

...

_"How is it that your child survived?" Slain questioned._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I said curiously._

_"You really don't know," he stated in disbelief, "You don't know you're four months pregnant."_

_"You're kidding me, right?" I said, wide-eyed. He chuckled. I continued my staring._

_"See you later, Princess," he told me. I growled, trying desperately to get ahold of my anger._

...

_"Let me see her. Please. I'll do anything you ask. All I want is my daughter," I begged. Slain smiled, a smile of cruelty and anger._

_"You would sell your soul to the devil for that girl. Lucking for you that is not what I ask. Very well. Give her the child," Slain said. His assistant approached, a small bundle in her arms. I felt everything change. I wasn't alone anymore._

_"What are you going to name her?" the girl asked, setting my daughter in my arms._

_"Natasha Olivia Davis," I said. Natasha was beautiful. She had a little bit of hair, all light in color. Her skin was slightly dark. She was perfect._

_"I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'd kill them if they tried. You are the most important thing to me," I said to the child. The scary thing was it was true._


	10. Upper Hand

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoy.**

I couldn't believe it. Yet, there it was, big and bold.

Your daughter misses you. the text read. I couldn't believe her. I continued thinking on my way back to my lair. I had talked to Felicity, of course, but she would not listen. Many times I had considered just killing the IT girl. I had a feeling she would be important, however.

"I'm back," I called as I entered, acting as if my guests were there by choice. I walked to where Thea and Felicity were. The door was open, a letter on the ground.

Lin,

I took them back. You won't be getting them back. Give up this silly quest while you can. I don't want to hurt you but if you keep threatening people I care about I'll have to.

Ollie

I laughed. Oliver really thought he had the upper hand. He didn't realize that no one got the drop on Lin Davis.

I had been thorough. Oliver really thought I would forget this house was registered in my name. I wasn't stupid. Oliver, thinking he had the upper hand, would expect me to take time to regroup. He didn't realize that all the pawns were in play. He also didn't realize I was already getting ready for checkmate.


	11. Trick of the Light

**A/N: I'm on a role today! Here's chapter 11, so enjoy.**

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Thea. We were all in the Foundry.

"What do you want?" she asked. She glared slightly.

"I just wanted to tell you my side of the story. You can decide whose right based on all the information, not just one side," I told her.

"You have five minutes. Go ahead, explain," she countered. I launched into a similar explanation that I gave to everyone else. She sighed as I finished, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you."

"So what do we do?" I asked. All around me, it went quiet. Everyone thought very hard.

"What if we try to trap her?" Felicity asked. Everyone kept looking.

"How can we do that?" I asked. Felicity contemplated.

"We could set some sort of trick. It would have to be something she wouldn't expect. Maybe a fake board meeting?" Felicity proposed. For a moment, everyone merely pondered it. Then, I nodded gravely.

"It could work. Does anyone have any other ideas?" I broached. Thea pondered for a moment.

"What if we got her to think you couldn't protect yourself? Her revenge would come smoothly in her mind. She would be stupid to pass it up," Thea added. Everyone seemed to agree.

"We'll go with Thea's idea," I decided, "We'll put out that I am gravely injured. She'll come. That's when we act."

"What will we do with her then?" Roy asked. I closed my eyes.

"We try to make her see reason. We will not kill her. Do you all understand? No one has to die," I said. I really hoped this worked.


	12. Critically Injured

**A/N: I'm still going. I'm hoping to get almost done updating this story tonight. Anyway, review and enjoy.**

I sat in my lair, thinking. All of a sudden, an alert popped up on my screen.

"Oliver Queen Critically Injured," I read. I smiled, realizing what this meant. I scanned this article, finding out he was in the Queen Mansion. This was my chance. I couldn't wait on this. I suddenly had a flash of guilt, but pushed it away. Oliver had to die. It had to be tonight.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Lin dear. We just saw you in a bad place and we hoped to help you by sending you away," Lara, my biological mother, said._

_"No you're not. You're sorry that I'm here. You're sorry that I'm going to hurt you. You're not sorry that you left me though," I said. She was about to reply, but I stopped toying with the knife in my hand as I threw it, seeing it land in her chest. I lay down the gun next to my father's limp hand, closing the fist around it._

_"Goodbye, mommy and daddy. I love you lots," I said walking out the door._

I shook my head. There was no reason to dig up old memories. I would kill Oliver, get it over with. I would be a bit disappointed, but I could live with it.

As soon as I entered Oliver's room, I knew it was a trap. Oliver wasn't in his bed, and the window locked.

"I'm surprised you came," Oliver told me. Behind him Sara, Roy, and Diggle. More people to destroy.

"I figured I might as well. You and I do need to catch up," I shrugged. He stared at me.

"You know you can't win this fight. Surrender. It'll make it easier on you," he explained.

"Never. There are lots of things I have to do still. After all, parents put their children first. Maybe that's why neither mom told you," I said, "Whoops. Forgot you didn't know. Congratulations. You're a daddy. You have two children."

As everyone sat there in shock, I slipped out of Queen's Mansion.


	13. Plans come Together

**A/N: After this there is only three chapters left. It's kind of strange. Anyway Read, enjoy, and review.**

"This... is strange," Felicity said to me. I shook my head. Strange didn't begin to describe it. I was a father. I had two children.

"I don't know what to do," I confessed to Felicity. She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Of course you do. You'll look for your kids. Not that you have to, because you totally don't. But I think you want to," Felicity rambled. I chuckled, having missed that. She grinned.

"I missed that. I missed you," I told her, wearing my heart on my sleeve.

"I missed you too. And I'll be here to help you find them. You're not alone, Oliver. That hasn't been true in a long time. We'll do all we can," she told me. I pulled her in for a hug, knowing we both needed it.

Lin...

I smiled. My plan was coming together perfectly. Oliver would be busy searching for his children. He wouldn't realize how doomed he really was.

I knew Oliver would look into this. He wouldn't be able to avoid it. It was obvious. It was as obvious as his feelings for Felicity. I supposed I couldn't judge for what he would do. I would do the same thing. I wondered what he would do when he found his children. I didn't know.

I couldn't wait for the end to come. It was fast approaching. I just didn't know what the outcome would be.


	14. Kill or be killed

**A/N: After this is the last chapter. Wow. Well, enjoy.**

I was conflicted. After days of searching, nothing had come my way. However, Lin was hitting us left and right. She didn't give up. She put Diggle in the hospital and Roy probably should have been in the hospital. I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what I could do. I was distracted, I know. I couldn't help it.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Felicity asked me. I looked up, needing to see her.

"No," I admitted, "I don't know what to do. Lin isn't going to give up. She's going to keep hurting you guys. Before long, she'll hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if one of you guys got seriously hurt."

"Oliver, you don't have to protect us. We are not your responsibility. We are your friends. Don't sell yourself short. We'd all die for you," Felicity said. I started pacing, knowing the truth but not wanting to admit it.

"I think I have to kill her. I don't want to, but I think I have to do it. She'll kill you, Diggle, Roy and Sarah. She'll, she'll kill my children," I admitted. She stopped me, pulling me close.

"If that's what you have to do, you won't be alone. I'll be there for you," she told me softly.

"And so will we. You're not alone, Oliver. You haven't been alone since you told me who you were," Dig told me. I smiled slightly. I had my team.


	15. Walk Away

**A/N: I just wanted to quickly say thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. I will be posting a sequel. It will be called The Hunt for Life. Here it is. The final chapter of Life Left Behind. Enjoy**

"Lin? Where are you?" I called. Around me, my team got into position.

"Hello, Ollie. You finally came to kill me then?" Lin asked.

"I didn't want to do this. You forced me into it. I tried to keep away. Instead, you kidnapped my sister and friend and injured a lot of my team. I'm here because of you," I told her. She sent a punch ,which I blocked. I sent a kick, and she jumped.

"You're not bored, are you?" she asked me sweetly. My team watched in disbelief as we fought, punches and kicks disappearing in a whirlwind. Finally, I kicked her legs, a sweep kick, and she went down. I quickly knocked an arrow, pointing it at her. I looked at her, searching for the girl I fell in love with. She was smiling, for some reason. Her eyes had a maniacal glint.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," I commanded. She laughed, extremely happy in the face of death.

"You can go ahead. Kill me. I've won, though. I've destroyed Oliver Queen. No one can save you," she told me. I was confused and scared.

"What did you do?" I demanded, "What did you do?"

"A couple of years ago, I created a poison. It wasn't detectable until it was too late. The symptoms were hidden very well. I had a little bit left, so I injected it into Felicity. You have a choice, Oliver. You can kill me and not help her or I can walk free today while you search for a cure that may or may not exist," she explained. I felt my world crumbling, turning to ashes.

"Kill her, Oliver. I doubt there is a cure. Free yourself, Oliver," Felicity told me. I let the string go, closing my eyes. I turned around, looking at Felicity.

"We'll find a cure, Felicity. I promise," I told her before walking away.


End file.
